


Colours of Ours

by FZ_DracoHart



Series: Colours (A Story of a White Wolf and a Red Huntress) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, More Fluff than Smut, with wolf cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart
Summary: Colours shift as seasons change. Before whiteness of winter comes, leaves let their colours change in autumn’s grace. If there’s something that resists from changing, it will be Ruby’s love for Weiss, her blur of white wandering in the wild. But will the white wolf ever come back to her?Sequel to Colouring Your White Yuletide. Please mind the tags.





	Colours of Ours

Snow melted, spring came. The cold white gave way for colourful buds to grow.

The white wolf could feel it; the dampness of soil making abstract pattern with thin patches of snow under her feet, the grass who had just awoken from icy slip sprouted. But the green and other speckles of spring’s colours wouldn’t be as vivid as a billowing red hood reflected in those wolfish blue eyes.

The huntress in red hood walked down the forest trail. Her famed scythe was nowhere to be seen, but she was no less alert even in her relaxed stance. Her hand stroked her midsection with the gaze the wolf could only describe as love. The same loving gaze her silver eyes gave to the wolf when they mated on that stormy, snowy night of Yuletide.

Soundlessly, the wolf slinked away, even when there was an urge to stay with her mate and told her how much this beast—the sire of her child—loved her.

 

* * *

 

**Colours of Ours**

 

* * *

 

The Hero Huntress of Patch shouldn’t have been in bed when rich red and gold leaves beckoned her to come out and let her scythe danced in the cool autumn air.

But Ruby enjoyed her time there, peering through the widely opened window from the warmth of her bedding, watching how fall hypnotized trees to shed their leaves with faraway evergreen pines added a dash of cool colours on the background. Her palm rested atop of her rounded stomach and caressed it lovingly.  What a blessing to have her child to be born soon among beauty of autumn.

She was too into her own mulling that she almost forgot her sister who sat beside the bed. Yang had been beside her for almost an hour, courteously letting Ruby to immerse herself in her own scape of comfort. It was just about time for the blonde to break the silence.

“Ruby, are you happy?”

Ruby took her time with the question.

She never expected Yang, her beloved and somewhat overprotective sister, to be the one taking this so calmly—even going so far to calming their bewildered father. She was the one who comforted Ruby without coaxing her to spill to whom the baby in her womb belonged to.

Her father and her sister took the news of her pregnancy quite alright, but the same thing couldn’t be said for others. If Ruby had been an ordinary girl, villagers would freely and deliberately dub her as a slut in the streets for the fatherless baby she carried. Her status as the hero of the village, and Yang’s reputable flaming temper, hushed their lips from gossiping those cruel accusation—but Ruby knew, away from her, they whispered it among themselves.

It was awful and hurting, but perhaps it was for better. What would happen if they tell them the father of her baby was the White Wolf of the Creek?

Would the Hero Huntress of Patch be stripped down from that honor and ousted to die along with the beast’s child in her womb?

Would Yang, together with their father, hunt her white wolf down after?

Ruby realized she had made her sister waiting too long for her answer. She looked at her sister’s amethyst eyes, then looked down at her baby bump, and smiled.

“Yes.”

xxxxx

The Yule had long passed, the winter had passed by, and the first day of spring greeted the world.

Three months pregnant, and her slender lean stomach had started to show the baby bump. Her days of winter was filled with nausea and morning sickness, and she was almost run out of excuse why she declined any invitation to hunt or any strenuous activities. Her father seemed not to notice anything yet, but Yang might’ve pick up something. With the changes on her body that started to become visible, though, it wouldn’t take long before everyone knew.

Good thing her morning sickness had subsided lately and allowed her to go hunting today. She retired her scythe at home for a time being and took a hunting crossbow as her alternative. Her shirt felt a little tight on her stomach and honestly she was a little sluggish, but she kept on going, with a hope to see her white wolf again.

Ruby stopped and looked at her surroundings.  Her sense picked up a distant echo of growls and weak stench of fresh blood slithered among fresh spring air.

 She loaded a bolt and cocked her crossbow ready. Cautiously she followed the nauseating scent trail, holding herself from throwing up as she kept pushing on. She ducked behind a tree and thin swath of wild berry bush and observed the source of the commotion with crossbow levelled to her eye.

There, she saw a pack of wolves surrounding something— _someone_ —with fangs bared. Snow white hair matted with blood, snarling with loud growls to what was supposed to be the alpha of the pack.

The alpha wolf charged forward and bit Weiss’ shoulder. She thrashed and succeeded to throw him off, leaving her torn fur clothing painted red from her bleeding shoulder. Ear pulled back and fangs showcased with a growl, she wrestled the alpha and pinned him to his back, exposing everything of his vulnerable underside. Weiss ripped his throat open with her teeth, her claws slashed their way to put him to eternal bloody slumber.

The alpha wolf was routed. The rest of the pack surrendered, some ran away with their tails literally between their legs. Those who stayed flashed their grins of submission and rolled over, showing their bellies and pledged their willing allegiance to the new alpha of the pack.

Ruby lowered her crossbow. So this was why wolves were rarely seen around Patch lately.

With Weiss as the sole alpha of the region, the wolves had no choice but to follow her wish and command. If her wish was to have Patch safe from their fangs, so be it.

The White Wolf of the Creek people were so afraid of, now became their protector.

Against logic of the situation, Ruby revealed herself and approached Weiss. The wolves only growled at her and somehow had no audacity to attack her. She cared less, for she could only see her beloved white crouching on all fours, furs and blood stuck on her mouth and jaw.

“Weiss?”

The white wolf scuttled back at the mention of that name, shrinking into a whining bulk of furs and skin. Her ears dropped limp and she whimpered, as if scared of the sight of the red huntress.

When Ruby tried to reach out, Weiss scampered with her kill slung across her shoulders.

xxxxx

Was she really happy, however?

Perhaps Yang expected her to say “no”, and in all honesty, a part of Ruby agreed to disagree with the “yes” she’d just said.

It wasn’t hard to see why. She was not-so-secretly looked down by the whole village. Cruel whispers and gossips would greet her child once he or she was born. And worst of all, her child would never meet his or her father.

Still, that eventful first day of spring kept her clinging upon the vain hope to see her white wolf again. Her heart foolishly believed Weiss never left her. Never her days went without her head clouded by her own hopeful imagination; of blue eyes stalked her beyond the columns of trees, watching over her and their child in her womb.

Why she was still hanging on such futile wish, stuck in no man’s land between yearning and heartbreak.

Maybe this was the curse of a forbidden love.

If Yang found Ruby’s answer unsatisfying, she hid it really well behind her usual jolly smile. “I’m glad you’re happy, Rubes. Have some nap until dinner.” She reached out and ruffled her little sister’s dark hair.

Before Yang could leave, Ruby’s hand clung on her shirt and stopped her.

“Yang,” Ruby mumbled meekly, “I think my water broke.”

The following event passed like whirlwind for Ruby. She only could recall Yang’s scream before she scampered to get the midwife or anyone to help her with her labor. Then came the painful contractions on her lower half, just in time for her sister, her father and a woman she assumed as a midwife to barge in.  

How much time had passed? One, two, three, uncountable hours—or perhaps just mere tens of minutes?  Her sense of time was rent askew with the pain of labor, the worry and anticipation of childbirth.

Ruby was in her life’s biggest crossroad. Failure would mean two lives had to die, but beyond her victory a new life would come to this world. Ruby was a warrior, a hero at heart, mere pain wouldn’t stop her from fighting for her child. She endured the pain and kept on pushing, determined to come out alive as a victor with her long awaited child in her arms.

At last, her biggest effort was rewarded with a newborn’s cry.

 It felt surreal to cradle a baby girl with pristine white hair and faintly tipped with crimson. Her silver eyes met another smaller silver pairs and her vision was quickly misted by waterfall of tears.

“Welcome to the world, Snow.”

She held her baby daughter close, letting the newborn latching on her breast to feed. Once the baby had had her fill, she was wrapped with thin warm quilt and laid beside her mother. Ruby gently ran her fingers caressing the sleeping babe and smiled. The labor and feeding her daughter for the first time had drained her from her energy, and soon fell asleep beside her daughter.

When Ruby opened her eyes again, the full moon was hanging near the west, casting its cool glow through the ajar windows.

Against the moon’s silver light was a hunched figure, casting eerie shadow that slowly ambled closer to her. Ruby wasn’t scared of that gaunt shadow, for she knew well who the blue-eyed shadow was.

“I knew you’ll come.”

The snow-haired wolf blinked and went down to her knees beside the bed. Her ears perked up and she curiously sniffed the little bundle beside Ruby, whining softly with a tilt of her ears. She wanted to caress the baby girl, but the wolf hesitantly pulled her clawed hands away from the baby.

She looked at Ruby in the eye with her face, her drooped ears, and her meek noise expressed a wordless question.

Ruby giggled and nodded. “It’s _our_ child, Weiss.”

The newborn girl woke up and gave out soft cry, her little arm reached for her father. The wolf made a small whimper and tears slowly but sure rolled down the wolf’s face. She gently nuzzled their daughter, letting those tiny arms stroking her skin and played with her snowy mane.

Ruby couldn’t hold back her tears. Certainly not when her heart swelled with heartfelt happiness. Right when she was at the edge of her desperation, her white wolf finally came home in the day of their daughter’s birth. Together with her love and their child, that was all her heart asked for. Joyful tears lulled her back to sleep with a smile and the warm memory of her own budding little family.  

Then the morning came, heralded by Snow’s cry and fresh breeze of autumn breeze.

And Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

xxxxx

Ruby made rash choices, those who brought her dire consequences, but she never regretted every single of them.

She had taken decisions no sane person would ever think of, such as offering herself as the white wolf’s mate and gave birth to her offspring. Living away from the village, alone with her daughter, was pale in comparison.

It was hard to rear a child in solitude, but her daughter was a true blessing. Her little snowflake was the sole reason why she survived never-ending heartbreak and the source of her joy. Snow was a beautiful child full of zest of life—yet also had some peculiar qualities.

While her baby snowflake loved meat of all kind, she had a particular taste, preferring Ruby’s freshly caught game over butcher’s beef or pork. Ruby also noticed Snow had something she could only describe as a prey drive of a woodland carnivore. Not every five-year-old, or perhaps none, would scamper to divines know where and come back home with a fat hare struggling to break free from her tiny hands—then asked her mother not to have it as a pet but as the dinner.

If those weren’t enough, Snow had another one quirk. She loved to howl, especially at full moon nights.

All those _wolfish_ tendencies she unmistakably inherited from Weiss.

Whenever Snow howled, a beautiful long howl would reply from beyond the woods, singing in sentimental and heartfelt tune.

Ruby knew it was _her_. She needn’t any proof, she already knew it by her heart.

Years that passed was a rumble between her hope and her more pragmatic view of her world. Maybe Weiss was somewhere out there watching over them, but what she really needed wasn’t just some howl from distance or unseen presence.  What held Weiss back to come back and be together with her and their daughter as a family, she wondered ruefully.

Ruby shook her head and chased all her brooding away, for this cool but amiable autumn day wasn’t just another day—it’s Snow’s birthday.

Snow had always been a little bundle of energy, and her birthday only quadrupled it. The girl had been ecstatic since the sunrise throughout the day, going so far to catch hares by herself and almost made Ruby missed the deer she stalked. They called it a day early so Ruby could prepare Snow’s birthday meat pie, made of fresh hare and venison they just caught.

Once the warm pie was served and the present was ready, it was time for celebration.

“Happy birthday, my snowflake!” Ruby hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Open your present!”  

Snow opened the box and revealed a white hooded cape lined with soft fur. She hugged it with a happy squeal and wore it immediately. “Look! Now I’m a hunter like Mama!”

Ruby giggled watching her daughter’s antics, running around inside their humble house with childish laughs. But when Snow suddenly stopped and looked through the window with a face she couldn’t understand, she asked, “What is it, dear?”

“I want Papa.”

Ruby had seen it coming. That didn’t mean she was ready.

 “Snowflake…”

Suddenly Snow hugged her and wiped the tears she unknowingly had shed.

“Mama, don’t cry! Papa will come! I know it!”

Snow rushed outside and pulled Ruby with her. The sun almost set and its light brought out the colours of autumn—the rich red, brown and gold, earthy hues that clashed with a white straggler who plodded closer to them.

Fallen leaves crunched under her clawed feet, wild white hair swayed by gentle breeze and her blue eyes shone under the setting sun. Ruby saw it; she didn’t want to believe if it was real, but there was Weiss in flesh and blood, coming back after painful years for their daughter’s birthday.

Snow ran to the white wolf and jumped to the wolf’s embrace. The little girl nuzzled Weiss’ face with wordless affection, something that reminded Ruby of a fuzzy pup with her wolf father. Weiss whimpered, her clawed hand carefully stroked the red-tipped snow hair of their daughter.

Had her desperation became so dire that she was there, imagining her daughter cuddling with her white wolf.

“Weiss!”

Until she felt Weiss’ warm body against her skin, she finally realized how this was the reality.

Ruby sobbed softly and huddled herself close to her white wolf. Weiss’ shoddy pelt reeked dried blood and dirt, but Ruby didn’t mind. She could feel Weiss gently nuzzled her face with a soft whimper. Looking up, she laid a gentle kiss on her wolf’s lips.

“Come on, come inside! It’s Snow’s birthday! We have meat pies!” She wiped her tears and smiled widely.

Weiss only stared and let the huntress and the little girl pulled her into the house.

Ruby noticed how Weiss stood hunched and looked more beastly and grizzled than what she remembered from their Yule eve together. How she swept her eyes from side to side, her tail moved in disoriented alertness; Weiss looked just like an animal bewildered in a new and strange situation and having difficulty to adapt quickly.

The wolf plodded and sat on the chair by the served meat pie. Snow quickly clambered to her lap, giggling happily as Weiss held her close and cuddled her. There was a sense of primordial affection between the wolf and her pup, Ruby could see it clearly. Something that transcended words and stayed true even within years of separation.

“Don’t forget we have my special meat pie today!” Ruby smiled widely and served a big slice of pie for Weiss and a smaller one for Snow.

Weiss sniffed it slightly and her ears stood up in delight. She ate her pie with the grace of a beast, stuffing her mouth with the crispy crust that hid velvety savor of venison and hare inside. Snow chomped on her slice with equal gusto, obviously inspired by how her Papa devoured Mama’s special meat pie.    

“Seriously, you two wolves can be handful while eating,” Ruby chuckled and wiped the gravy and sauce from their mouth. The little girl giggled while the white wolf growled with blush on her face.

They spend the night with more slices of pie, sweets and some light dessert. It was weird, indeed, to see Snow became so chatty and chipper when talking with Ruby as a bouncing bundle on Weiss’ lap. Then right afterwards, she became as silent as night, snuggling to Weiss and exchanging affectionate nose rub with her wolf father wordlessly.

Time flowed merrily between laughs, smiles and Weiss’ silent but affectionate cuddle. The night grew old and Snow fell asleep in Weiss’ arms. The white wolf looked up, asking Ruby what to do with the tilt of her ears and her gleaming blue eyes. Ruby chuckled softly and led her to their daughter’s room. Weiss laid Snow on the bed and nuzzled her daughter’s cheek, pulling up the quilt covering Snow’s body.

Ruby retreated to her room with a smile, but it didn’t stay long. Her love made Weiss fell back to be an animal, confused and scared. She was so selfish that she broke one and only Weiss’ wish: to learn to be a human again. If Weiss were going to leave after this she wouldn’t mind; because she deserved it, for forcing herself on Weiss to mate her and to love her.

“…Ruby.”

Before she knew it, she had a pair sinewy arms around her waist and soft but dry lips kissed her. Ruby squirmed weakly from surprise, but quickly melt to the kiss, holding onto Weiss as her lips tasted the feeling she’d missed for years. Seconds felt so long as they shared the heartfelt kissed, and as much as she wanted it stay for an eternity, her breath failed her. She pulled back and looked up at myriads of emotions on Weiss’ face.

“I’m a coward, and I’m too much of a coward to admit it.”

Weiss’ voice was really coarse and rough, as if her throat only knew how to growl but forgotten how to speak.

“You shouldn’t have loved a beast,” she whimpered and looked away. “…just like how I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you.”

Ruby smiled softly and cupped Weiss’ face, turning it so she could stare right into the wolf’s frosty eyes. “Weiss, listen, you’re not beast. If even you are, you are a beautiful beast, a gentle kin who took my heart. I love you for what all you are, Weiss.”

Ruby pulled Weiss to another kiss and her hands worked on to shed the makeshift clothing of pelt and furs. Bared to the skin, her fingertips glided across ripples and edges there and registered more scars marked the wolf’s body—a testament of spite nature and beasts harbored towards her, and how she triumphed over them. Weiss moaned softly and ran her beast-like hand exploring curves and dips of the huntress with adoration that almost akin to fear, for claws were meant to carve carcasses and not to caress.

Weiss, her white wolf, so beautiful and strong with heart as pure as snow. Did Ruby really deserve her?

Ruby pulled back with soft pants and stripped down, presenting her body in unadulterated view. She could feel the ice blue eyes were all over her body, taking every details of her flushed body.  Weiss was getting aroused and hard with each passing second, and Ruby couldn’t help but getting wet with lustful want.

She climbed to the bed and went down all fours, legs and lower lips spread to beckon Weiss to mount her. She couldn’t hold it anymore; she wanted to be mated and claimed again, taking Weiss’ virility in and impaled herself to pleasure before showering her inner walls with hot essence of her beloved wolf.

Weiss smiled and pushed her to the bed, gently laying her on her back. Ruby blinked, , but soon she knew why. Hovering on top her body was not a wolf in need to mate, but a woman who wanted to make love to her.

Weiss’ proud wolf erection stood tall and hard, and Ruby found herself wrapping her hand around the girthy and hot flesh, stroking it slowly. The wolf mewled and let herself following her tantalizing rhythm, the hard length throbbed in want.  

“You’re so hard, my mighty snow wolf,” Ruby giggled and played with the tip, smearing the oozing fluid with her thumb. Weiss growled softly with a protesting whine but didn’t stop herself from humping Ruby’s crafty hand.

They met for another searing kiss, lips dancing against each other while their bodies grind in heated search for more pleasure. Weiss took Ruby’s hands and laced their hands together, pushing them down on the bed; a gesture of both domination and intimacy.  Ruby let out a hitch breath as the hard shaft glided along her moist intimate lips and rubbed her clit. Was Weiss unknowingly teased her, or the wolf somehow had picked up some knowledge in the art of lovemaking instinctively. Nonetheless, Ruby immensely enjoyed it and made her hungry for her wolf’s erection more.

Weiss pulled back her hips and shifted the tip just in front of Ruby’s entrance. She looked up, hesitation was clear in her ice blue eyes. Ruby chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, giving her the permission to go on.  When the wolf finally mustered her will and pushed in, Ruby had her breath hitched and whimpered, the girth that stretched her tight love hole felt so good already. Slowly but sure, Weiss pushed in until her entrance swallowed the whole length and the knot met her puffy lips.

 Both of them took their time enjoying their intimacy, letting the snug entrance adapted to its endowed visitor. Weiss took the initiative and moved gently, whining softly as the tight walls seemed reluctant to have the length moved, gripping around its girth dearly.

Soft moans came out from Ruby’s lips, a proof of how good it was, but she couldn’t help but felt it was too slow and meek. It was almost like Weiss fell into her own hesitation and fear of hurting Ruby. It didn’t felt right, especially when her need demanded for something firmer and faster and there was nothing Weiss would hurt her with.

However, she wouldn’t coax the wolf. Let her found her own courage and resolve and realized there was nothing to fear.

Weiss finally found her right pace, starting with all-out push and pull that emphasized in depth than speed. The first thrust felt like just some cautious tests, but Ruby’s moan reassured her and her pace gained firmer footing. Ruby writhed, her hands gripped tightly onto Weiss’ furred palm and fingers. It felt so good that Ruby started to question if this was really real, not just some kind of her ironic wet dream.

She wanted to reach her hands out and pulled Weiss closer, adored the lean but strong musculature or lost themselves in the flowing snowy mane. Unfortunately, her hands were pinned down and were denied from freedom.  Not that she didn’t like it; she loved the feeling of being held and lovingly plowed and dominated by Weiss like this. It wasn’t something out of basic drive such as mating season’s heat. It came from Weiss’ own will, showing how capable she made love passionately without letting her animalistic nature got out of the hand.

Weiss whimpered as her pace became more frantic. Her knot rammed against Ruby’s clit again and again, stoking more fire of pleasure for the huntress. her own urge to knot Ruby and let their lovemaking met its completion. She let Ruby’s hand go and gripped on the sheet, ramming her erection wildly but seemed to always held herself from knotting the huntress.

Ruby wasn’t oblivious to the wolf’s urge to knot, and she too craved for the bulging flesh inside her. She pulled Weiss down and kissed her, biting her lips with seducing moans.   

“Go on, Weiss,“ Ruby whispered and gently nibbled on Weiss’ wolf ears. “Knot me.”

Ruby bit her lips and held onto Weiss as the snow-haired wolf woman pushed her knot in. Hot, bulging and throbbing, filling the huntress so perfectly. After years of longing and hollowness, finally she felt full and whole again. Her insides quivered and she moaned, her climax ambushed her and drowned her wits into depths of pleasure.

Weiss growled and bucked her hips aggressively, assaulting Ruby’s sensitive inside. The knot throbbed so hard inside her, the thrumming of the stout meat bulge against her convulsing intimate walls effortlessly launched her to her high again and again. Ruby had lost track of herself—her body was overloaded with peak after peak of pleasure, so overwhelming that it left her weak.  

Racing breath, tongue lolling out and incorrigible mess of growls and moans; Weiss was about to come. Ruby rolled her hips and kissed her, gently coaxing the wolf to reach her climax. Weiss moaned loudly against her lips as her long-awaited release attacked her, her length pumped out batches of hot seed that filled the huntress once again. Ruby mewled, her sensitive walls happily milked everything that was worth.

Coming down from their glorious peak, they share some more soft kisses.  Ruby leaned up and nuzzled Weiss, whispering softly:

“Will you stay, Weiss?”

When her question was met with silence, some part of Ruby laughed while crying blood tears inside. Maybe everything that had just passed was never real. Maybe it was just a lucid dream that so sweetly tortured her. This Weiss was just a projection of her memory, colorized by her lust and unfulfilled flesh need.

When the real dawn came, her bed would be empty and cold again.

Then she looked up and her silver eyes met the melting ice blue pair. When that glassy stare liquefied into teardrops that fell to her face, she knew Weiss was real. Everything was real.

“I’ll never leave, Ruby.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Hell Yeah Random! Omake Theater!

Ruby : I once saw you killed an alpha wolf of a pack. Did you kill other alphas too?

Weiss : *nods*

Ruby : So that will means you’re the alpha of many packs here. But if that so, it also means almost all wolves in here will follow you anywhere and anytime!

Weiss : I have to do that so I can drive them away from Patch.

Ruby : I know that. *sighs* But that doesn’t mean they all have to camp outside our house! *points to 666 wolves surrounding them* I’d love to have pets, but not this many!

Weiss : *gasps* Ruby! They’re not our pets! They’re our pack members and we’re their alpha couple! We're a big wolf family!

Snow : Whoa! Papa has a lot of forest doggie friends! *Laughs and plays with the ~~overgrown forest puppies~~ wolves*

Ruby : *Sighs and takes out her scythe* They better not hurt our baby snowflake or I’ll make them into winter fur coats with my baby Crescent Rose!

Weiss : Dolt, you already have a daughter and this scythe can’t be your baby. And what kind of buffoon who named a scythe?

Ruby : Weiss, you know my baby Crescent Rose can _neuter_ you, right?

Weiss : *screams and covers her crotch* Ruby I thought you want more pups!  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you two bang each other’s brains out on your daughter’s birthday. Totally Parents of the Year material.
> 
> Maybe for those who demand a sequel, this sequel is too mellow and not have enough satisfying conflict. Actually now I have an idea to make another rehash of this Wolf Weiss and Huntress Ruby story as a small chaptered story with proper background and more clear conflict (and moar secks!). But I have so much ambitious fanfiction projects and so little time, I might or might not write it down for real. Welp, who knows?
> 
> Thank you for reading and see y’all next time.


End file.
